Operation: VAMPIRE
by rosebud171
Summary: When Numbuh 3 is bitten by a creature of the undead things get strange. No one knows what to do. Can Sector V save her? Or will she be part of the children of the night? Come read this tale of the undead and find out. Happy Halloween :D
1. The vampire inside me

**Operation: V.A.M.P.I.R.E**

**Very undead **

**And dangerous **

**Monsters drain the life from other **

**People**

**In the night where**

**Rescue is **

**Eventually hopeless**

It was late in the evening Numbuh 3 was sent to the candy store to for the obvious of course. She was getting candy for her team mates. "Here you go sweetheart". The man behind the desk said giving her candy bag. "Thank you". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 didn't realize how late it got. Wow time fly's when you're getting sugary deliciousness for your friends.

"Oh no I have to get back Numbuh 1 will be mad at me if I'm late". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 left the candy store and skipped down the down street happily. But when Numbuh 3 was skipping an unsuspected civilian was watching her from up above. "Heh, heh, heh so sweet so innocent just I'm looking for tonight". A dark scary voice said.

Numbuh 3 lost her way and felt very confused on where to turn to. She wondered into an alley feeling hopelessly lost. "Great where do I go now"? Numbuh 3 said. "If I'm late with the candy Numbuh 1 will be really mad". Kuki said worried. Kuki's train of thoughts came to a stop when she heard a bone chilling voice in the air.

"_Are you lost little girl"?_ The creepy voice asked. Numbuh 3 jumped back in surprise. "What? Who said that"? Numbuh 3 asked timidly. _"It's me"._ It said again. "Whose me"? Numbuh 3 asked scared. _"Turn around and you'll see"._ It said. Numbuh 3 turned to see who that mysterious voice was talking to her. Numbuh 3 couldn't see it was too dark. What she could see was a black figure about her height and two bright white fangs pop out in the shadows.

"_Peek a boo I suck your blood"!_ The voice said jumping on Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 screamed a horrifying scream as she felt something really sharp pierce her neck. The candy fell on the ground rolling around everywhere. Numbuh 3 laid on the ground of the alley drained of her blood and felt very weak and helpless.

She didn't realize that she had been there for half an hour. "*GASP* Huh….wha? What happened? *GASP* Oh no now Nigel will be furious". Numbuh 3 panicked. Numbuh 3 gathered what was left of the candy on the ground and ran to treehouse as fast as she could.

Back at the treehouse everyone was getting impatient. "What's taking her so long"? Numbuh 5 wondered. "I'm kinda worried she's been gone for an hour". Numbuh 8 said. "There must be a long line at the candy store or something". Numbuh 17 said. "Unbelievable she can't even get candy from the candy store"! Numbuh 1 said frustrated. Numbuh 7's been kinda annoyed with Nigel's uptight attitude. So she decided to say something that would calm his temper.

"Hey chill bro maybe she missed her bus". Numbuh 7 said trying to calm him but failed miserably.

"Chill! You want me to chill!? You clearly don't understand how important this is Numbuh 7"! He barked at her. "It's just candy it's not the end of the world". Numbuh 7 said. "Just candy!? Candy is a kid's defense against the adult's dentist office! And you say it's just candy"!? Numbuh 1 barked. Numbuh 7 didn't know what more to say to her uptight leader.

"Hey Nigel cool it will ya"? Numbuh 5 said a bit annoyed. Numbuh 1 gave a frustrated huff there was no point in arguing. "Fine". Numbuh 1 mumbled. For the past 2 weeks Numbuh 1 has been more uptight than usual. He's yelling more at his team mates. If they did one little thing wrong like say for example one of them is a few minutes for a meeting or someone messes up on a mission.

It was like you just started a wild fire, you'll be the forest burning down and Numbuh 1 will be the fire. If something was imperfect it would set Numbuh 1 off.

Numbuh 3 came through the door with what was left of the candy. "There you are! What took ya Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Hey where's all the candy"? Numbuh 4 asked noticing the very little candy that was in the bag. "I um…..dropped it". Numbuh 3 said feeling a little drained. "Dropped it"?! Numbuh 1 barked. _"Oh no"._ Numbuh 3 thought.

"You dropped it?! It was a simple task and you couldn't even do that right!? Unbelievable". Numbuh 1 said angry. Numbuh 3 felt like crying but she was too drained to cry. "I'm sorry". Was all Numbuh 3 could say. She began to feel very faint and light headed Numbuh 3 fell to the ground. Everyone ran to help her up and wanted to know if she was alright.

"Are you okay"? Numbuh 5 asked. "I don't feel good. Ow my neck really hurts". Numbuh 3 said in pain. Numbuh 5 brushed back Numbuh 3's hair from her neck. What Numbuh 5 saw made her shiver. It was two holes on her neck. Like a vampire bit Numbuh 3 and drank her blood. "Um…Nu-Numbuh 1 you might wanna see this". Numbuh 5 said all shaken up. "What? What is it"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Look at her neck". Numbuh 5 said. "What? What could be so fascinating about Numbuh 3's"? He asked but stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of Kuki's neck. It even made Numbuh 1 shiver. "It look's like a vampire bit you dude". Numbuh 7 said. "No no that's silly vampires aren't real expect for Spank Happy Vampires like Count Spankulot but". Before Numbuh 3 could say another thing she fainted again.

Numbuh 15 helped her to her feet. "Why don't you go to bed Kuki"? Numbuh 15 asked. "I am pretty tired but wait what about the candy"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Don't worry we'll get some more tomorrow". Numbuh 2 said. "There right Numbuh 3 you need to get some sleep". Numbuh 2 said. "Oh…..okay". Numbuh 3 said. She took their advice and headed straight to bed. Once she changed into her night dress she fell fast asleep. Kuki kept tossing and turning she couldn't sleep her neck was bothering her too much.

It wasn't just her neck though she kept hearing this voice in her head. It was the same voice she heard in the alley. _"Join us. Join us. Join us Kuki"._ It rang over and over again like an alarm. Numbuh 3 strung up from her bed frazzled. "Grrr…..stupid neck womb". Numbuh 3 said rubbing her injured neck.

Kuki went back to sleep with her injured neck. But that voice she heard in the alley wasn't gonna be the last time she ever hears it.

End of chapter 1. This was kind of a last minute Halloween fanfic but I hope you're enjoying it so far. Whose that voice haunting Numbuh 3? Is it really a vampire egging her on to join the undead? Or is it just her imagination? Keep reading and find out.


	2. I feel funny

Two days later Numbuh 3 felt even worse than other night. Numbuh 3 not only felt different she looked different to. Her skin had turned into a pale gray color and her skin felt cold as marble.

Numbuh 3's POV

I feel very funny. I don't mean funny as in something made you laugh I mean funny as in you don't feel like yourself. And I really don't feel like myself this morning. This morning when my mom woke me up she drew back my curtains letting the super pretty sunshine in. Usually in the morning I love the sunshine it makes me happy but not this time.

When the sunshine came through it was like really spicy hot sauce hit me in the eyes. The sunshine hurt my eyes real bad. I let out a loud hiss. I never made that noise before. That's not all at breakfast my gums inside my mouth were really sore. Everything I took a bite of something like an apple or a piece of toast. It hurt so much it felt like something was growing inside my mouth on my teeth.

I ran to the girl's room at school to see what was the matter with me. I looked in the mirror and gasped at my appearance. My skin was…pale and felt icy cold as snow. I opened my mouth to see what was going on inside there. I saw two sharp pointy teeth on the far left and right side of my mouth. I touched them. Ouch that hurt….wait a minute these teeth felt like…..vampire fangs! But I can't a vampire can I? No I can't because vampires aren't real! My finger begins to bleed a little. I put my finger in my mouth to make it all better.

Mmm my finger tasted pretty good. I tasted the blood that was oozing from my cut finger. I must've cut my finger while touching my new pointy teeth. The blood on my finger tasted super yummy it tasted like super sweet cola with a very strong flavor. I enjoyed sucking on my bloody finger I felt more calm and more relaxed. I took my finger out of my mouth washing it in the sink. I don't wanna spread germs that would be very bad if I did.

But the weird thing is I wanted more. I wanted drink some more blood. Wait! What am I saying?! Me drinking blood?! That's ridiculous blood's icky and gross why would I want to drink more? I looked down at my fingernails they looked different to. They were all glossy and shiny and black. "Did I paint my nails"? I wondered. If I were to paint my nails I would've remembered and I wouldn't have painted them black that's just my not color. I would've painted them pink, green, or purple I can't decide.

Black fingernails would be more Numbuh 7 or Numbuh 5. "*GASP* My eyes! These aren't my eyes"! I panicked. My dark plum eyes were now a bright yellow green shade. (I don't know what color Kuki's eyes are I'm just guessing) They looked really creepy and scary. They were beautiful and illuminating but they still looked scary.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I look different? Why do I wanna drink gross blood? Why am I so sensitive to light? What's going on, I'm so confused". I sobbed. It must have something to do with my neck. That's it! I looked at my neck in the mirror and saw two holes! Like something bit me. I know something bit me but why can't I remember? The good news is my neck doesn't hurt anymore and that's good but I'm so confused. What am I gonna do? I'm scared. What do I tell my friends and family? "*RIIIINNNGGG*"! The bell rang breaking my train of thought. Oh no I have to go to class. If I'm late Mrs. Thompson will be mad.

End of chapter2 Looks like Numbuh 3 is going through some changes. But what's really going down?

Oh by the way the biographies for Numbuh's 15 & 17 can be found on the story Panthers, Jaguars, and blood donating oh my!

Numbuh's 7 and 8 biographies can be found on New Kitty operative in town. This is for those who are new reading my KND fanfic's. By the way in there birthdates said they were born in 92 but they were born in 93 that was my mistake I didn't realize until later on.

I thought kids who were 10 in late 2003 were born in 1992 but that's because some of them have turned 10 in the earlier mouths. I just got mixed up that's all.

But anyway I just wanted to inform the newbies that are new to reading my KND stories. The reason I am doing this is because someone (I won't use names) reviewed chapter 1 said those who are new to reading my KND fanfic's may not know who my fan characters are.


End file.
